Inuyasha: Kagome's not coming back
by Angel Hinami
Summary: Kagome doesn't want to have her heart broken, knowing(thinking that shes sure) about how she'll have to leave the feudal era for sure someday. She decides that if she's going to leave for good its going to be now. What will Inuyasha think about this?
1. Chapter 1

The feudal era

Kagome sat on the edge of the well that led back to her time, thinking of all the fun times and adventures she had with her friends. _I love them all dearly, but one day im going to have to say goodbye. It would probably easier if i never returned now..._Her heart twinged at this horrible, but realistic thought. While she was fighting with herself as Inuyasha stood there and watched her make all kinds of different faces and smiled to himself. Kagome angrily started crying and jumped down into the well. He was extremely puzzled and waited a little before he would follow her in secret.

The present

She came back up from the well to find her home, though it wasnt as comforting as it usually was. Kagomes heart was in a twisted jumble that she wanted to rip out of her chest. "Kagome-chan, you're already back? It's only been one day! Are you hungry?" Her mother asked. "Mom... I don't think that... i'm going to go back" kagome almost muttered to herself. "Huh? Why not? You always seem so happy when you go." _That's the problem mom. _"I'm just going to my room to sleep... have dinner without me." Kagome said as she went inside. After Kagome went inside Inuyasha jumped out of the well, only to see kagome's mother facing the house with the same look of puzzlement that he had.

He waited for her mother to go into the house so he could go up to kagomes window. He quietly onlooked as she restlessly rolled around on her bed, muttering jumbled words that sounded angry and sad at the same time. The window was closed so Inuyasha couldn't make out exactly what she was saying. Inuyasha was extremely curious, and ended up pressing one of his ears against the window, which made kagome realize he was there. She got up and opened the window abruptly so Inuyasha fell in. "Ack...What was that for?!" Inuyasha grumbled at her. "Why are you spying on me then? BAKA!" Kagome hissed back. Inuyasha's face flushed a little. "Because, you left all of a sudden, and you were crying..." Inuyasha tried to avoid the argument by speaking softer. "Hah?! I can't understand you if you're mumbling!" She yelled. "What do you want me to do then? Am i suspose to scream like a maniac like you are right now?" Inuyasha said in a suprisingly calm manner. "Inuyasha... I'M NOT COMING BACK!" Kagome said as she was turned away from him, so he wouldn't see her pathetic face.


	2. Chapter 2

Continued...

Inuyasha Just stood there, waiting, _HOPING, _that this was a joke. "You heard me didn't you?!" Kagome yelled, her back still facing him coldly. "Uh.. umm.." Inuyasha barely managed to mumble. _Not coming back?_ He thought to himself. Inuyasha softly rested a hand on her shoulder and nuzzled his nose into her hair._ Even the reincarnation of kikyo never wants to see me...No, KAGOME never wants to see me again?_ He hugged her tightly, a knot in his throat preventing him to even speak other wise he'd yell or cry. "Inu-Yasha?" Kagome lightly breathed out in question.

"Kagome..." His voice quivered in pain. "Kagome, You don't want to see me again? Do you hate me?" She felt a warm moistness on her shoulder. _He's...crying? _She grabbed his arm and exhaled. _I don't hate you... as a matter of fact i LOVE you._ But she couldnt manage to say these words, as it would make it harder to leave. "I... I just cant go back, okay." she said quietly. "Why? Why can't you come back? Why can't you stay with me? Why can't you be with me..." inuyasha bambarded her with all these questions, holding her tighter.

Kagome could feel a heat rise up from her neck and into her cheeks, and a pang of guilt echoing in her chest. "I've come to love everyone so much..." kagome cried. "I've come to love the feudal era more than my own home... and i can't do this anymore. I cant... I can't stay, only to make so many memories and then..." She shook violently from all these emotions building up and swirling about like a hurricane inside her. Inuyasha let go and looked away, not sure how to process all of the things that she had said. Kagome dropped to her knee's, wiping away the tears that kept falling down her pale face.

"Inuyasha... Inuyasha...I..." kagome paused, trying to pull herself together, but only becoming more of a mess. "I...-"

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Continued

Inuyasha suddenly felt lumbered and grabed his chest, scratching it and drawing a little blood. _You what kagome?! _All the posibilities of what she could say ate away at him. Kagome struggled to take a good breath and then muttered "Nevermind Inuyasha...". At this point Inuyasha was EXTREMELY irritated with her monotonous statements. "If you're just going to go around in circles like this, then im going back!" he aggravatedly yelled. "THEN GO!" she hissed back at him. _This is CLEARLY going nowhere..._ Inu thought. "I'm not going without you." He said firmly, trying to disreguard all the things kagome could have said. "I'm not going back in a million years!" she screamed. "WHY?" He growled. "I ALREADY TOLD YOU" she slightly lowered her voice as she clutched her skirt, looking down at her dirty school uniform. "I have to graduate too , you know?" she calmly pursuaded. "If you're going to stay with us in the fuedal era, then why does that even matter?" inuyasha said, looking down at her and lifting a brow. "Stay? You think im going to just stay there forever?" she chuckled sarcastically. "Thats not even possible, once the sacred jewel is gone..." kagome stood up, even though her legs were weak and shaking. "What about kota, and my mom...and grandpa? What about all of my friends here?" her head was still lowered so Inuyasha wouldnt see it. "What about your friends in my time? What about me?" Inuyasha snapped back quickly. "I don't plan on letting you abondoning me so easily." he rubbed the back of his neck, hoping his cheeks didnt show how embarrassing that was to say.

"What about it?" kagome disconnected herself from her emotions, she became an empty shell. "What about it?! What is that supposed to mean Kagome? You arent like this! You actually care, so why this facade?!" Inuyasha jeered kagome, trying to shake some sense into her. _Nothing matters anymore. Nothing can change this decision. _Kagome absently thought. Sango's face flashed through her thoughts. _No! I cant think about them!_ Kagome pushed inuyasha away, only to fall down again. _Damn these legs!_ "Kagome are you okay?" Inuyasha sincerly bent down to help her up, but Kagome slapped his hand away. "I don't know you anymore, so please get out." "Kago-" "GET OUT! I CANT DO THIS, GET OUT!" Kagome watched inuyasha's long silver hair sway as he walked out of her room.

"In a couple days, she'll be crying to come back!" Inuyasha angrily said to himself, arms crossed. He stopped briefly to look up at her window. _I really do hope that you'll want to come back... In three days ill come see how she is... _

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

\- 3 Days Later -

Fuedal Era

Inuyasha felt anxious today, as he had never been this antsy about a mere three day wait. If anything time seemed to flow quite quickly. Though tonight, it would be a new moon... so he wanted to come back with kagome as soon as possible. He jumped down into the well without a second thought, eager to see _her_.

Current time

Kagome had been stuck in her room for three days, not even bothering to go to school. Her friends at school didn't satisfy her anymore, She cares for them - but now, she was just trying to forget about the feudal era. Forget about the good times and replace them with the bad so she wouldn't miss it. She sat there on her bed, Holding her head tightly in her hands. Covering her ears, seperating the now and then. A knock on her door interuppted her as well as made her flinch. "Kagome, honey... are you hungry?" Her mother said as gently as she could. "Oka-san... thank you, but I'm okay." Kagome said, trying to cover the fact that she had a severe migraine. "Honey, you havent eaten very much these last couple days... so could you atleast drink this soup?" Her mother lightly persuaded. "Okay mom, thank you." Kagome got up from her bed and winced at every sound the floor made when she moved. She grabbed the soup from her mothers hands and went back to her bed. "Get better, okay?" Her mom said then shut the door. Kagome went to the window and opened it, then procceded to pour the soup out. _my head hurts too much to eat right now. _She thought to herself and got under the covers of her bed. _Maybe if i sleep a little..._ Kagome hadn't any solid sleep since she came back, so she fell into a deep sleep as soon as she hit the pillow.

Inuyasha jumped out of the well and turned to kagome's window. He tilted his head as he looked at what appeared to be vomit right outside her open window. He shook his head and jumped up onto the roof, peering into her window. A sigh of relief came over him as he saw kagome was there and she was asleep. Her room was a complete wreck, and kagome seemed even more pale than she was before, but what counted was she was here. He then quietly entered the room, cautious with every step he took, silently studying her. He slowly reached his hand down to her hair, feeling it flow out of his hand. Her smell was as sweet as he remembered, gently sniffing the room as if he hadnt seen her in years. Inuyasha bent down by her bed and layed his head down by her back, eagerly awaiting her awakening.

Kagome had been dreaming of the gang back in the fuedal era, but her memories stayed the same. Her own mental sabbatoging hadn't made it into her subconcious, so everything was as great as it had always been. Kagome saw inuyasha in her dream. He ran up to her and lifted her into the air with as much happiness as a child returning home from a long trip. He kissed her and squeezed her tight, Kagome swore she could smell him, she could feel his silky, silver hair underneath her hands. This brought an unusual comfort and warmness to her being. She yearned to return once more.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm coming back?"

InuYasha silently gazed at the sleeping girl, comfortable with just watching her breathe. He was so wrapped up in watching her that all thoughts were pushed aside...including the fact that tonight was going to be a new moon. Kagome shifted in her sleep, and she was now facing the young man. This made a heat crawl from his neck to his cheeks in embarrassment. He knew she was sleeping, yet felt as if he was being stared at by this girl that he desired so. Kagome winced and slowly opened her eyes which sent InuYasha into a panic. He raced out of her room and waited until she got up to enter her room once more. The girl rubbed her eyes and stretched after her afternoon nap that she desperately needed. She was still in a haze,seeming to be stuck inbetween the world of dreams and reality. InuYasha then hopped into her room and stood before her. "Lets go Kagome" He simply stated. He seemed awfully stiff compared to his usual self. Kagome looked down at herself and muttered, "i'm still in my pajama's..." InuYasha rolled his eyes and smirked at her response. He picked her up and rushed back to the well, attempting to get her to the fuedal era before she was completely awake.

Kagome figured that she was still dreaming when she was being carried to the well by InuYasha so she let him take her. _If this is a dream_ she thought_ i might as well enjoy myself._ Kagome then decided to cling to Inu and breathe him in, reminicing on the day that he told her he liked her smell, she then giggled to herself. InuYasha raised a brow in confusion, but simply continued and stopped infront of the well that would bring them back to the Era of demons and war.

"Kagome, are you feeling well?" The demon boy asked concernedly. "Kagome simply smiled and answered him in her cloud of sleepiness. "I'm better than I've been the last couple of days..." she paused only to take a breath. "...I've been trying so hard to get rid of these dreams, but if I didn't resist, I probably would be as bad off as I seem to look." a contorted sad look came over kagome, but she swore to herself that she'd keep quiet until she 'awoke'.

He took the young sickly looking girl and jumped into the well, and they were now in the Fuedal Era again. The half demon breathed in the fresh forest air and jumped out of the well eagerly to let his feet touch the cold, uncut grass. Kagome looked around and gestured for Inu to put her down.

"Are you sure, maybe you should rest first..." he almost seemed to plead her.

"I can handle a little walking InuYasha, I'm not a child." said kagome in a monotone voice that was slightly commanding.

She took a couple steps and twirled around, then proceeded to lay down in the grass.

"InuYasha,...I love you." Kagome said into the air. _I should at least tell him something this important in a dream. Maybe The message will reach him._

_** . . .**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6:_

"_I love you inuYasha…" _ The demon boy let it replay in his head as he watched Kagome look into the vast, blue, untainted sky. He didn't know how to feel about the situation he was in to begin with, but now…? Now it's even more twisted than before. Will Kagome still '_love_' him when she realizes that this is reality? _If anything, she'll hate me and REALLY never return…_ Inu angrily scoffed to himself as he listened to his own negativity.

"Kagome" Inuyasha softly cooed.

The girl turned with a little jump in her step, and as she went to answer him Kagome was cut off as soon as she opened her mouth.

"This isn't a dream. This is all very real, and I-" Inuyasha paused and sharply drew a breath. "I just want to see you smile Kagome, and from what i see, you're looking pretty worse for wear after trying to disappear." He finished, looking at the ground, and unsure of whether or not he should even dare to glance up.

Kagome looked at him and then towards the village below. She was quiet for what felt like an hour, despite only a few moments of silence.

"Inuyasha…" She had her back turned to him with her hands gently clasped behind her back.

"Do you really think I want to leave?" Kagome's voice barely shook, but having dog ears really helped Inu catch the quiver.

"Kag-" "I'VE NEVER WANTED TO LEAVE" Kagome said this in a volume that seemed like a whisper and a scream all at the same time.

"Then Why?" Inuyasha softly questioned.

Kagome unhooked her hands and brought them to her side. She went from clenching her fists so tight that her knuckles were white to completely letting them relax. She repeated this a couple times before turning to look at the half-demon once more.

"I dont want to be left alone in my time crying over how much i'm going to miss this place, and miss the group and…" _MISS YOU _she finished in thought.

InuYasha's head titled to the side as his face contorted with anger and confusion.

"What do you mean? You'll miss us? What makes you think that i'll let you just skip off into your own time and let you disappear on me?!" Inuyasha rashly growled this at her.

"AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT I'LL STILL HAVE THE ABILITY TO COME BACK AND FORTH WHEN THE JEWEL'S GONE INUYASHA?!" she cried out.

_Oh._

InuYasha turned his head away without moving his body and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. He then looked at Kagome and took a couple steps toward her until she could feel his breathing brush against her face.

"What-"

"_**Stay**_" his golden eyes were soft and his thumb ever so gently brushed over her cheek. Back and forth.

Kagome could feel her heart waver when he looked at her like this, and she could feel pools of warm salty water well up in her eyes despite her refusal to let them fall down her face.

"InuYasha…" she couldn't find it in her to speak anymore as she surrendered her silent tears. The half-demon smiled tenderly down at the girl, and wiped away those tears, and in that moment, he wiped away her sorrow as well.

He pulled her close to him and firmly held the girl close to his heart, both literally and physically. Kagome's breathing became erratic as she clutched at his robe and quietly sobbed in the warm comforting arms of the protective demon boy.

InuYasha could feel the warm moist tears penetrate his robe. He breathed her sweet scent in and nuzzled her, letting the human girl that opened his heart know how much he fancied her.

"I love you too Kagome. More than you will ever know…" His voice was light, soft, and warm like clouds on a summer day. Kagome didn't want to leave the spot she was currently in.

She knew that Inu was declaring this to Kagome. Not Kagome, the reincarnation of Kikyo.


End file.
